Rain
by chang-hua-hi
Summary: Cho realizes that her thoughts about Harry was wrong... all wrong. RR !COMPLETE!


**Rain  
**  
_Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, it's the property of JK Rowling... you all know that. Enjoy my story! I put it in the PG... I don't know why so don't bug me about it. :)_

_

* * *

_

Silvery droplets fell on the windowsill, each one, disappearing as another one drops into it. Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw sixth year watched the rain, fall on the glass.

She wiped off her tears and sniffed.

_Painful as they may be, I want to forget you... I want to go on with my life...  
_  
Cho stood up and opened the curtains of her bed. She scanned it a bit through the darkness and saw her Hogwarts robe. She snatched it and stormed out of the sixth year dorm room quietly.

Cho ran out of the common room and locked her robes. She wore pink pyjamas and her kung fu shoes. She walked briskly towards the entrance hall... she wanted to go to the grounds.

_Why must you stay? Why can't you leave my mind and... my heart?  
_  
Cho felt grass brush against her shoes and felt the rain drench her slowly. It wet her hair, her face, and her clothes...

_Wash away my grief... wash it away...  
_  
She took steps closer to the lake, which looked like it had polka dots on it as it rained.

Cho saw a rock and sat on it. She stared out to the lake absentmindedly and closed her eyes. She wanted the rain to drown her like Cedric died... of course, not that he drowned.

Cho started to cry again. "WHY! Why leave me? I HATE YOU!" Cho screamed. "You wanted me to be happy! You lied to me!" she continued. She then cried some more as she hugged her knees towards her chest.

Cho sank her head in between her knees. "Liar... you're a liar..." she chanted as she sobbed.

"Who's there?" a voice called out. Cho immediately stood up. She thought it was filch at first... but the voice wasn't raspy... it was deep, serene and comforting.

Cho didn't respond. "Is anyone out there?" the voice came again. Cho sniffed a couple of times and wiped off her tears. She didn't want, whoever it was, see her crying out there in the rain.

"It's raining, why don't you come in?" the voice called out. Cho then knew that it wasn't a teacher. It was someone... of her age, someone... young.

"Why are you here then?" Cho called out, no shaking in her voice. The voice didn't respond but Cho could see a slight silhouette of the person. He seemed tall... not big build... maybe just lean under the robes.

Yes, Cho knew he was a he.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to..." it then dawned on Cho. It was none other than Harry Potter, only... his voice became much lower than it already was. Cho didn't want to assume anyway.

"Who are you?" Cho asked as she took steps forward. She heard footsteps brush across grass. "Y-Your getting wet." Cho said. "No, don't come, it's okay. I'll go to you..." Cho then felt the person about a few feet away from her.

Cho squinted a bit and then saw him, Harry Potter.

_Why are you here? Are you also grieving? Do you want to apologize to me now?  
_  
"Cho? Cho Chang?" Harry asked quietly. He was also being drenched. As wet as she was, they both stood silent. Cho looked at the ground, her long hair spread and her eyes were puffy.

"You... you're crying...?" Harry asked quietly. Cho looked at him and began to rub her eyes and wipe off the regions where her tears had flowed. She looked up at him as the rain simmered down a little.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a blank tone. Yes, she knew it wasn't Harry's fault Cedric had died but she felt a little irritated when she saw him or name was mentioned.

She saw Harry in his school uniform... oh right, he had training. Specifically, sword, non-wand spells and defence training. He was preparing for a battle now that you-know-who was back.

Cho heard these things around.

Harry looked tired but it seems like he was much more concerned with Cho's condition than his. She hated that...

"Train..." "Yes, I know. Training." Cho said, cutting him off. Harry nodded and both looked up as the rain turned into drizzles.

_Why is the rain slowly fading? Just because Harry's here? It's makes no sense..._

Harry looked as if he about to ask why she was there but only opened his mouth, not even uttering a sound. Cho thought of this as an adorable thing and she thought, is this one of his little quirks when he's around someone he fancies?

Cho knew Harry had this little schoolboy crush on her. Everyone has told her and it proved to be true, not a rumour... because he asked her to the dance last year.

"I was just..."

"You were crying," Harry interrupted.

Cho gave him a surprised look. She then forced a frown. "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?" she shouted. Harry didn't look at her neither did he react. Cho wanted him to react. She wanted him to be scared of her... but it didn't work.

"I know exactly how you feel... only worse." Harry replied. Cho was held back. "What...?" she asked. Harry had good friends, everyone worshipped him and he's saying he feels like she does?

"I lost two people in my life. The two people we all see the moment we open our eyes and first see the world. Oh... I mean, you people see. I never even experienced their love... that's what hurts me... never knowing your parents." Harry exclaimed.

Cho's anger floated away instantly. He was right... his was much worse. At least she got to know Cedric... at least she had good moments with him but not Harry...

Harry looked up at her and gave a faint smile. "Sorry, this is about you, not me." he said. Cho blinked as drops of rain fell on her lashes. She wanted to comfort him... but she couldn't. It was pride.

"Well, since you seem like you don't want me here, I'll have to find some other place to drown my sorrows." Harry said cheerfully but his cheerfulness was fake, it was obvious.

He nodded a little and smiled as he left. Cho revealed her true feelings as he turned around. She stifled a small cry. She felt Harry's pain, now that she thought about it.

"Harry!" she called out through her tears.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered. Harry turned around and eyed her. Clearly, he was stunned at the sudden change but he looked happy she called his name.

Harry walked to her slowly. "What... what do you mean, 'sorrows'?" Cho asked when Harry was about three feet from her. Harry sighed. "Cho... I understand your pain and I'm sharing it with you right now."

_Why are you so sweet? Why are you so considerate? Why so patient? Curse you!  
_  
She was a terrible person. Here she was, grieving over Cedric and thinking about herself and her future without him while Harry was there, grieving along with her, not even thinking about himself.

She was a selfish person! She saw that Harry was really looking it and that he was considerate of her. He respected her position but she didn't respect his.

"I sometimes think... why did I have to be one of the champions? Why did I drag Cedric there? Nightmares... every night... the graveyard... Death Eaters..." Harry continued on.

Cho on the other hand was half listening and half sad. Harry was suffering more than she was. He had nightmares, he often felt guilty, and he also grieved for her and Cedric... he wasn't thinking about himself... but the welfare of other people.

"And you." Harry finished. Cho snapped back to reality. "Me?" she asked. "I think about you..." Harry said as he blushed. "How you are doing, are you okay... if you are still having a hard time..." Harry said.

Cho looked down. She was the worst scum on earth.

"Harry..." she managed to get out. She didn't look at him, she was too ashamed. She looked over to Harry's black shoes, which shimmered nicely because it was wet.

"I... I'm so... sorry..." she said softly. Harry went closer. "No, I should say that to you." He said. Cho looked at him. "I sorry I thought badly of you. I thought of you as a bad person ever since Cedric died and now..." she said as she cried.

"Here you are, thinking about my welfare rather than yours... I am so ashamed Harry! I feel terrible!" she said. Harry went closer and slowly, noticeably nervously, wrapped his arms around her.

_Never let me go...  
_  
"Quiet now... don't cry..." Harry said as he patted her back. There was still a little distance between them and Harry liked that better. Cho on the other hand, went closer and sank her head on his shoulder, sobbing.

"Sorry... so... sorry..." she muttered over and over again as Harry hugged her, their bodies now close together. Harry rocked her gently. He smiled.

Cho then pushed away from him slowly. She smiled. "Can you forgive me?" she asked. Harry pushed a bunch of wet hair from her face and smiled. "Of course..." he said. Cho smiled and hugged him again. Harry caught her.

Realizing that she fell into Harry's arms again, she gave a little gasp and pushed away. Harry looked at her, a little surprised but then fell slowly into a smile.

"It's okay, you don't have to feel that way. It was only a hug." He said. Cho looked at him and bit her lower lip. "I... um... uhhh..." she muttered. The rain suddenly stopped and Harry and Cho looked up.

"Want to go in?" Harry asked.

Cho didn't respond.

Harry gave her a little nod and turned away, walking towards the castle.

"Harry!"

"Yes?"

"Wait for me..."

_Rain does wash away your grief... it cleanses you into a new life. It calms you. As for Harry... I can say... he is the rain that shines on my life..._

* * *


End file.
